


The Idea Of Gabriel's Defeat Fills You With Determination!

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amputation, Chapter 2 will be M, Decapitation, Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Loopholes and Direct Orders, chapter 1 is G
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Sometimes, you have to free yourself.Sometimes, you have to get yourself caught.





	The Idea Of Gabriel's Defeat Fills You With Determination!

"Remind me, master. What can't I use to call for help?" the little violet Kwami asked.

The devil in flesh glanced up at the enslaved god and flashed a look of befuddlement. "You know my rules Nooroo. Why do you wish me to repeat them?"

"I am a creature of tremendous power, confined to your service. I'm trapped within several feet of you, with the only thing I'm able to do is talk. And you, master, are the only one I'm capable of talking to." Nooroo reasoned, flitting across the papers, keyboards, and phone on the home desk.

"And you want me to, what, _humour_ you? Very well. To recap, you are not allowed outside a 5 meter radius around my person. You are not allowed to speak to anyone besides me or Nathalie. Nathalie can only be talken to in response to a directed question and with my approval. You may not speak or leave physical contact with me if anyone else is within hearing distance. You must let me transform on command, and you must eat to recharge quickly. That should be more than sufficient to quell any ideas of calling for help."

Rising from the plastic he was resting on, Nooroo asked about why he was doing this. 

"Why? You've never tried to help before."

"Because you went straight into the 'enslave a god and act as a supervillian' act instead of trying to reason with me. Maybe, with a good enough cause, I can help."

"Help? Really?"

"Of course. I'm currently fighting back against your orders. That takes a lot of power. Power that could be going towards champions."

"Nooroo, I'm doing this to save Emilie. Its not like I'm actually hurting people, anyway. If I succeed, I'll go back and stop the accident, and none of this will have happened. No akumas, no devastation, none of it. If I fail, Ladybug fixes everything and I try again."

The sprite chose to speak up, asking what of the mental trauma.

"What of it? Its not my fault people are too weak that fear drives them."

"Is there a way for you to quit?"

"No Nooroo. This world can burn at my hands, and I will trudge on. I would akumatize the last human, and after that I would use my own sword."

"But what of your son, Master?" the Kwami asked, leaning on a button on the side of the plastic brick.

"If I had to kill him to save her, there would be no hesitation. He would be dead where he stood. Remember Nooroo, all this will never happen, because I will win." Gabriel gloated.

"Master, can you say 'use the window'?"

"What does 'use the window' _possibly_ have to do with any of this?" the monster asked.

"Oh, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings, like a phone facetiming your sons class. The one with all those akuma victims. The one with the Ladyblogger and mayor's daughter in it. The school that's two blocks away." Nooroo said, floating in the middle of the room, seeing a few pisses off furries come to kick Gabriel's ass.

He waved at them while Gabriel bolted for the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> There's really only one way this'll end.


End file.
